


Вот такая любовь

by 4aes-4aes-san (4aes_4aes_san)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4aes_4aes_san/pseuds/4aes-4aes-san
Summary: Ренджи случайно заметил, как его капитан влюбленно смотрит на какую-то фотографию. Кто же покорил его сердце?





	Вот такая любовь

Однажды Ренджи подошел к кабинету Бьякуи. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Ренджи увидел в щель, как его капитан сидит за столом, держит в руках что-то, похожее на фотографию в рамке, и смотрит на эту фотографию влюбленными глазами и оторваться не может, в один момент даже не удержался и поцеловал фотографию. Ренджи ушел, стараясь не шуметь, но решил узнать, на кого это Кучики так смотрит.

В отсутствие капитана Ренджи прошмыгнул в его кабинет, взял в руки этот загадочный предмет, и расстроился. Ренджи понял, что у него нет шансов завоевать сердце своего капитана.  
Это была не фотография. Это было зеркало.


End file.
